This invention relates to children's pedal tricycles, and more particularly to tricycles which a child may readily assemble either into upright or underslung configurations.
A child's convertible vehicle of the push type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,305 in which the vehicle is changeable from an upright tricycle configuration on which the child sits, to a lowered scooter configuration on which the child stands. However, the vehicle of that patent would not be usable as a pedal vehicle when the vehicle is in lowered configuration.